emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7425 (15th February 2016)
Plot Kirin receives a text from Rakesh wanting to talk. Gabby moans to Ashley about the ski trip and Arthur reveals Laurel has been sick, but she insists she is fine. Zak and Joanie arrive back from Ireland and Kerry explains there is something going on with the Dingles. Kirin asks Paddy about Tess after bumping into him in the street. Sunburnt David returns from Portugal and thanks Leyla for keeping things ticking over in his absence. Kirin gets Rishi to lie to Rakesh that he has not seen him but gets worried when Priya mentions Sam found a burnt out car in the woods. Kerry tells Zak the Dingles have been whispering about something to do with Aaron and she suspects Cain may have killed Gordon. Vanessa returns to Tug Ghyll to find Kirin about to leave. She is shocked to read the letter he has written and questions why he is going. Kirin explains he cannot cope with being a dad because he doesn't love Johnny and sees him as Adam's son. Ashley fears Laurel is drinking again when he discovers a plastic bottle of vodka under the sofa. Kirin insists Rakesh is a million times better man than he is and tells Vanessa to pretend to Johnny she doesn't know his dad or he is Adam's child. Vanessa orders Kirin to write Johnny a letter for when he is older, he tries to apologise but Vanessa tells him to go to hell. Rakesh attempts to talk Kirin out of leaving, but Kirin cannot face lying and pretending he isn't a murderer. Rakesh is adamant his son cannot leave. Sam and Belle are cold towards Zak in the shop. Zak is heartbroken to learn Aaron was abused by Gordon as a child and Belle blames him for failing to protect Aaron. Ashley reveals his suspicions about Laurel drinking again to Sandy, who explains his flask somehow filled its self the previous day. Ashley confides in Sandy about Laurel's miscarriage, and how she has been struggling since. Leyla moves into Farrers Barn permanently, while at Dale Head Zak doesn't want to talk to Joanie about family business. Rakesh insists the hit and run was an accident, and he wants to protect Kirin and urges his son to allow him to do so. Laurel returns home from work early after being sick again. Ashley dreads Laurel's alcoholism will split him and Laurel up like it did her marriage to Marlon. Rakesh discovers Kirin has gone and left him a note. Cast Regular cast *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor Notes *Final appearance of Adam Fielding as Kirin Kotecha. *The unknown child actor portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,870,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes